To be a Brother
by gallifrey calls now
Summary: It's always Finn who picks up the small, broken pieces of Kurt's heart. Brotherly Furt, BIOTA, complete.


To be a Brother

_Summary: Because it's always Finn who picks up the small, broken pieces of Kurt's heart. Brotherly Furt, BIOTA._

Finn wasn't the sharpest tool in the box. As his mom often told him, he was also very oblivious. Of course, immediately after he'd had to consult the dictionary, but he got the point.

Though that didn't mean he was stupid, or couldn't feel when someone else was heartbroken. And Kurt wasn't really discreet about it, either.

Finn knew some shit would blow up immediately after Rachel's party. He'd known what Kurt felt for the short Blaine boy, and he'd seen the panicked expression on his face as Blaine made out with Rachel. Of course, both of them were _drunk_, and he was quite sure Rachel was trying to make him jealous and that Blaine was gay, so he didn't expect it to blow up quite so soon.

So he'd just collapsed in the couch and started playing some Halo 3, when Kurt burst in through the front door with his eyes wet and red and tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Kurt?"

Kurt froze, looking at Finn, who had paused his game after seeing his brother. "Finn," Kurt said, straightening himself and rubbing at his eyes. "I didn't know you were home."

"Yeah, well," Finn replied, setting the controller down, "Puck's sleeping off a hangover and Artie isn't answering his phone."

Kurt nodded somewhat distractedly, before heading upstairs and closing the door to his bedroom loudly.

Finn cursed. There was something _seriously _wrong with Kurt. He quickly pressed the Save&Exit button and ran up the stairs, three by three, before pausing in front of Kurt's closed door. If he listened carefully he could hear muffled sobs.

"Kurt?" he tried, knocking on the door once. "Kurt, dude, you okay?" 

There was silence for a few seconds before Kurt answered. "Finn, go away, please."

"No way," Finn replied, opening the door and marching in. He paused at seeing Kurt so… _pathetically_ curled up on the bed, still in his outside clothes. He didn't even take his shoes off.

"Dude, what happened?"

Kurt's shoulders shuddered for a few times. "It's about Blaine." 

"The party?" Finn asked, even though he knew the answer. "He was drunk, Kurt, so it was probably nothing-" 

"Rachel asked him out for a date," Kurt continued blankly, "he said yes." 

There were a few moments of silence in which Finn processed the information. "… But wasn't Blaine gay?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders in a supposedly blasé manner. "Apparently he could be bi," he replied, his voice cracking a bit.

"But Rachel knew you liked him," Finn protested, sitting on the bed with Kurt and pressing his palm on his shoulder.

Kurt laughed shakily. "Apparently she doesn't care, Finn, you suck at being comforting," Kurt told him.

"Yeah, well, I'm in shock, man," Finn replied, staring at a framed picture of Kurt and Blaine.

"I told him what I thought about bisexuals," Kurt said quietly. "Of course I don't think that – except, well, in some cases like Blaine's where it's obvious he's gay but he's scared – I mean, look at Santana."

"Yeah," Finn said. "And what did he say?"

"He told me I'm just like Karofsky," Kurt replied, even quieter. "That I can't accept who he is." 

"That's _bullshit,_" Finn said heatedly. "That's utter crap and you know it. Karofsky freaking chased you out of McKinley. I don't see you chasing Blaine out of Dalton."

Kurt laughed again, and it was slightly stronger. "Sorry I'm overreacting," Kurt said, sitting up on the bed and turning his tear-streaked face to Finn. "That's all."

"Look, Kurt. I know you think I'm kind of stupid – and I kind of agree, but that's beside the point – but I realize there's more to this story than you're telling me," Finn said firmly.

Kurt was quiet for a few moments, his glasz eyes lowered. Then he said, "On Valentine's Day, he serenaded some Gap manager named Jeremiah." 

"…Kurt," Finn said. "Shit, man."

"Yeah," Kurt sniffed. "In the aftermath, I told him I thought he would serenade me – obviously, a great number of the Warblers thought so to, so at least I wasn't alone. Basically, I told him I had feelings for him. And he was like 'I don't want to mess it up' and I was like 'fine' because I figured the ball was in his court right now." Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "And then he'd rather go out on a date with a girl than me." 

Finn was silent, staring in shock at his stepbrother. "Maybe he forgot?" Finn asked, before flinching – that sounded way too fake even for his ears.

Kurt snorted quietly but didn't reply.

"So are you still friends, or what?" Finn asked, curious. "I mean, he said that about Karofsky – surely you snarked something back?"

Kurt shrugged again. "He still got the last word. Quote, 'I'd say goodbye but I wouldn't want to hurt your pride' unquote, or something like that."

"I say," Finn told him, "that you throw Midget to the winds and make some other friends."

Kurt sighed, seeming weary of everything. "I would. But I can't."

"Dude, why the hell not?" 

"I'm in love with him."

Finn reared back as if struck, and hissed in shock. "Shit."

"Yeah," Kurt said blandly. "I know. And I really thought he liked me back too, you know? I mean, the coffee dates, Baby It's Cold Outside, hell, he'd drive up from Dalton to McKinley – a two hour drive – just because I needed a shoulder to cry on."

Finn's expression twisted into one of concentration. "I still say ditch him," he said, finally. "He's gonna realized what he missed out on soon enough."

Kurt's face crumpled slightly. "I don't want to give up on him," he whispered. "I'm in love with him, Finn."

Finn's arms hesitantly made their way around Kurt, pulling him closer until Kurt's face was nestled in the junction of Finn's neck and shoulder. The dam broke, and the tears came flooding.

And Finn would be damned if he didn't make the Blaine Midget regret his actions.

**X**

**Brotherly Furt FTW. **

**Thoughts on BIOTA: Blaine and Rachel seriously needed some telling of. I mean, okay, I expected that of Rachel, and I don't necessarily like her, but Blaine? Well, I guess he made up for it in Original Songs. That speech was epic. **

**Deleted scene/Omake/Blooper (the first dinner Blaine has with the Hudmels in the aftermath of the Kliss):**

"Hey, Blaine," Burt said gruffly. Finn, by his side, said nothing.

"Hey Mr. Hummel, Finn," Blaine said, grinning.

"Kurt, Burt?" Carole's voice sounded from the kitchen. "I need your help a bit."

"Coming!" Kurt said. He smiled at Blaine. "So, make yourself comfortable. Finn…"

"Yeah, yeah, dude, I know," Finn said, crossing his arms. Kurt smiled slightly and bounded away, dragging Burt with him.

"So, Finn," Blaine said, turning his blinding grin to Finn. "What's up –"

"Look, Blaine," Finn interrupted. "I really don't give a damn about you right now, and my impression of you is crumbling."

"I – what?" Blaine asked, obviously confused. "What did I do wrong?"

Finn measured up Blaine. "You don't deserve my brother," he decided, "not after all the shit you've been putting him through." 

"Finn, you're not making any sense," Blaine said, worried. "What did I do to Kurt?" 

"There were two events, two separate events that Kurt told me of," Finn said, crossing his arms. "First one: Valentine's Day." 

Blaine blinked, then laughed awkwardly. "I didn't know my feelings for Kurt, then," he said. "Serenading Jeremiah was one of the greatest mistakes I've ever done."

"And then Kurt basically told you he loved you," Finn replied stubbornly. "Okay. I get it. You didn't want to ruin your friendship. If it had been up to me, though, your friendship with Kurt would have been seconds after you brought him to tears after comparing him to Karofsky and accepting Rachel's date."

Blaine sighed. "I regret that, too," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Finn asked forcefully.

"That I compared him to Karofsky. I shouldn't have done that." 

"Oh, but you don't regret the fact that instead of dating Kurt, you'd rather date a very _female_ friend of his?"

Blaine was staring at Finn in shock for a few seconds, before his expression grew horrified. "Oh my God, I did that, didn't I?" 

"He came home crying, Blaine," Finn said quietly. "And I always pick up the pieces. Think about that, Blaine."

Finn left, pretty sure the torment Blaine was feeling right now could compare to the one his brother had felt those weeks ago.


End file.
